


Дафна

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Пять попыток Панси Паркинсон и один украденный поцелуй.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson





	Дафна

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан для конкурса на конкурс [«ФемФест-1»](https://fanfics.me/challenge35) на фанфикс.ми.

— Ну и мелочная же ты, Дафна, — хмыкает Панси, вдруг остановившись. В классе никого кроме них не осталось.

Дафна ей не отвечает, она почти с самой что ни на есть омерзительной дотошностью сгребает остатки ингредиентов со стола.

Панси терпеливо ждёт. Терпение всегда было одним из её достоинств. Едва ли не единственное, чем она могла похвастаться.

— И что? — Лишь закончив, Дафна оборачивается к ней.

— Да так, — Панси пожимает плечами, облегчённо выдыхая, а сама в это время старательно отводит взгляд. — Прогуляемся? 

Дафна ничего не говорит и выходит, даже не обернувшись.

Панси выдыхает сквозь зубы, и перо, которое она держала в руках, ломается надвое.

* * *

— Эй, Дафна, — зовёт старшую Гринграсс Панси. — Что-то твою сестру не видно. Слышала они с Драко неплохо… — тут она делает многозначительную паузу, и от того, что она вкладывает в неё, ей не больно, — поладили.

Дафна согласно кивает, отпивая тыквенный сок из стакана. Панси его ненавидит, он напоминает ей о счастливых временах.

— И что? — спрашивает Дафна, испытующе на неё поглядывая, а затем снова делает глоток.

— Не обидно? — В этот вопрос Панси хочется вложить как можно больше яда, раньше ей нравился Драко, но это в прошлом, и у неё получается. 

Дафна хмурится и ставит стакан на стол. Затем встаёт и, поманив Трейси Дейвис за собой, уходит, так и не ответив Панси.

Она молча наливает в свой бокал вишнёвый пунш, даже не замечая, что тот давно уже льётся через край.

* * *

— Гринграсс, — тянет Панси, заметив Дафну у озера.

Та не оборачивается, продолжая стоять у края. На улице ветер, а озеро давным-давно замёрзло. Декабрь выдался холодным.

Но Панси терпеливая, поэтому она спрашивает, стараясь хоть как-то согреть руки в меховых перчатках: 

— Поедешь домой одна, Дафна?

— Поеду, — наконец отвечает она. — Блейз пригласил меня в гости, но скоро Рождество.

Панси кивает, а затем говорит:

— А разве у Блейза нет девушки? Трейси? 

Дафна пожимает плечами.

— Ну и что? 

Панси стискивает ладони в кулаки. И старается дышать ровно.

— Как думаешь, хорошо встречаться с парнем лучшей подруги? — интересуется она, рассматривая снег под ногами.

Дафна уходит молча, так ей и не ответив.

* * *

— Гринграсс, — зовёт Панси. — Ты что делаешь на Пасху?

Они сидят на этой лавке уже десять минут и едва обменялись хоть парой фраз.

Дафна пожимает плечами, а рядом с ней приземляется самолётик, и Панси едва не рычит от злости.

— Не знаю ещё, у родителей забот и так хватает. После войны нам пришлось несладко. А что? — Дафна смотрит с любопытством, вертя самолётик в руках.

— Вы всё ещё общаетесь с Малфоями? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Панси. Она хорошо осведомлена, что так невежливо, но ходящие вокруг да около слухи не дают ей покоя.

— Да, — Дафна кивает. — Астория очень рада, что нашла с Драко общий язык. Они хотят посетить Фортескью завтра.

— Фортескью разгромлен, — мрачно замечает Панси, теребя край юбки. — А ты? 

— Что я? — Дафна хмурится. 

— Ты пойдёшь завтра? 

— Я встречаюсь с Трейси. Она хочет обсудить что-то по поводу свадьбы, — Наконец, Дафна распрямляет самолётик и читает записку. На губах у неё появляется улыбка, и Панси впервые в жизни хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

— Понятно, — безэмоционально говорит она, вставая с лавки.

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — вдруг спрашивает Дафна, и Панси едва не спотыкается.

— Хочу. — И она не врёт. Она правда хочет.

* * *

— Дафна, — Панси слышит этот окрик и не может поверить своим ушам. Ведь позвал её никто иной, как Гарри, чертов, Поттер. По имени…

Она видит, как Дафна улыбается, отвечает что-то, а выражение её лица говорит о том, что она рада его видеть. Панси сминает листок, который держит в руке: ну да, конечно, куда же ей до Поттера.

Бесит.

Как же её всё это бесит. 

Сначала Драко, что-то постоянно говорящий о том, что надо жить настоящим. Что надо перестать оглядываться в прошлое, затем — она видит их вдвоём, и её от этого тошнит, — Драко жмёт руку Поттеру или наоборот, но это и неважно. Оба криво улыбаются. Напряжение можно потрогать руками, но по крайней мере это лучше, чем у них с Дафной. А было ли у них с Дафной вообще что-нибудь? 

Панси бы сказала, что Драко совсем рехнулся, но подначки с его стороны в сторону Поттера не прекращались, а Уизли так и продолжал взрываться каждый раз, как только видел Драко. И это в министерстве! Как только его взяли на должность аврора? По сравнению с Поттером — тут надо признать, скрепя зубами и проклиная всё на свете, — Уизли был в разы хуже. И всё так же вспыльчив и несдержан. Как только его Грейнджер терпит? 

Панси отворачивается.

Она давно подозревала, что что-то не так, но Поттер… Вон, даже обнимаются, не стыдясь. Это больно.

Она не замечает неподалёку стоявшего Драко, как тот хмурится и пытается что-то сказать.

Видит Асторию. Гринграсс. Хоть отдаленное сходство с Дафной. 

«Прости меня, Драко», — приняв решение, мысленно просит прощения Панси и дёргает Асторию за руку на себя.

А затем зажмуривается, когда её губы касаются губ Астории.

Больно, больно, больно!

Она её не удерживает и чувствует напряжение. А губы у Астории мягкие, тёплые, со вкусом клубники.

* * *

Панси так долго пыталась привлечь внимание Дафны. Наверное, с памятного Рождественского бала, когда она, будучи в паре с Драко, увидела её. Может Панси неправильно пыталась?..

Они были подругами, не лучшими, нет. У Панси вообще не было лучших друзей. Но была Дафна. Был её смех, её улыбка. А на пятом курсе всё пошло наперекосяк. После сдачи С.О.В., особенно когда она столкнулась в дверях с Грейнджер, хотя думала, что в этот момент там должна была находиться Дафна. Она хотела её поздравить, обнять… А там была чёртова Грейнджер, которая блестяще сдала С.О.В.

_Она опоздала._

* * *

С того памятного вечера у Трейси прошло два мучительно долгих месяца. Пятьдесят один день сомнений и угрызений совести. Они были пьяны, и Панси не сдержалась. Она несмело коснулась губ Дафны в поцелуе, когда та уснула с ней рядом на диване. А затем сбежала, словно преступница.

* * *

Она слышит тихий выдох, и наконец открывает глаза.

Все смотрят на них, все, кроме Поттера. Тот почему-то улыбается, но Панси плевать.

Астория в ступоре, от удивления трогает губы тонкими пальцами, такими же, как и у Дафны, и смотрит на Драко. Панси задыхается.

Драко что-то говорит, но она не слышит, она смотрит за спину младшей Гринграсс.

А там…

Дафна смотрит на неё своими невозможными серо-зелёными глазами, а затем отворачивается и уходит. Снова!..

«Не в этот раз», — твёрдо решает Панси и бежит следом. И плевать ей, что на неё оглядываются все сотрудники министерства. Плевать, плевать, плевать! Плевать, что, возможно, это последний раз, когда Драко смотрит в её сторону. И говорит с ней. Плевать, что здесь делает Астория. Панси не волнует, что в министерстве делает Дафна, потому что она шла к Драко, он хотел что-то уточнить у неё по поводу заказа, который был сделан накануне. Это неважно. Главное успеть. Главное — она.

Панси успевает застать её почти у выхода.

Дыхание спёрло, глаза слезятся, но ей всё равно.

— Дафна… — говорит она, — нет, — шепчет. Голос её не слушается.

Надо объясниться.

Прямо сейчас. 

Хотя от этого больно, ведь, похоже, Дафне все равно.

Но на лице Дафны появляется кривая улыбка, и из лёгких словно вышибают весь воздух. Такую улыбку она уже видела. Давно. В _тот_ день, который никому из них не забыть.

Панси слышит лишь своё собственное дыхание и напряжённую, давящую тишину. Никто из них не произносит и слова.

Кажется, проходит вечность, когда Дафна произносит: 

— И что, Панси?..

Теперь она понимает. 

Панси выдыхает, ведь Дафна улыбается. Теперь — всё правильно.

— Давай встречаться?


End file.
